


The Great Pumpkin Dean Winchester

by AveryWinchester



Series: Winchester Fall 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Mentions of Pregnancy, daddy!dean, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Dean takes you and your son to the pumpkin patch.





	The Great Pumpkin Dean Winchester

* * *

The rumble of the impala came to a halt, as Dean parked in an empty spot on an already crowded open field.

He shut the car off, giving a heavy grumbled sigh. You turned to your husband, who you noticed looked very annoyed.

“Don’t be Mr. Grumpy Pants, ok. This is the first time you and Sam have been home for more than three days in a row, and Sammy misses you.” You pointed to the backseat, where your one year old son was buckled up his seat.

Dean looked over his shoulder at your son, who was giggling and babbling incoherently. His beautiful green eyes lighting up, causing Dean to let out his own smile.

“…and I read in the pamphlet, and it said that they have the best hot toddies and pumpkin pie in town.”

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Dean said quickly hopping out of the car.

You turned around to your son, smiling. “Your daddy’s so predictable.”

Sammy just giggled and clapped.

* * *

 

You, Dean, and a little Sammy enjoyed a beautiful day of fall at the pumpkin patch. A day filled with hayrides, apple picking, corn mazes, and a petting zoo where a goat nearly scared Sammy to death.

You were now enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, with Sammy clinging to your hip, while Dean stuffed his face with a steaming slice of pumpkin pie.

You and Sammy, embarrassingly, watched Dean’s look of satisfaction with every bite.

He then looked over at you, and raised a brow at being caught.

“Good?” You questioned cheekily.

“Oh baby, you have no idea.” He grumbled, digging his fork into another piece and turning to you. “You gotta try it.”

You feigned a mock shock. “You are sharing your pie with me? That’s the first.“

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” He snipped.

You smiled, leaning forward and eating the piece, the instant taste of heaven touching your tongue.

“Good, right?”

“That’s amazing!”

“You’re welcome.” He told you arrogantly, and you gave him a playful shove. He then offered a small piece to Sammy, who took it without hesitation.

“Mmmm pie.” The one year old exclaimed.

“That’s my boy.” Dean said proudly, offering another piece of pie to your son.

“Like father, like son.” You muttered, bouncing your laughing son on your hip.

* * *

 

You and Dean walked hand in hand, up and down the pumpkin patch field, watching as Sammy searched around for his perfect pumpkin.

The one year-old finally stopped, his green eyes growing wide, as his little bowed legs took off in a sprint. You and Dean nearly panicked, watching your little tyke running off like that, before he stopped a foot later to barely be able to wrap his arms around one of the biggest and brightest pumpkins you had ever seen.

“Mama, dada, wook.” He called out, smiling wide. “ _Punkin_.”

As relief set in, you turned to your husband and you both shared an amused look.

You then walked over to Sammy, squatting to his level. “You like this pumpkin, sweetheart?”

Your son, with his head laid on the pumpkin, just nodded, causing you to giggle.

“All right, you wanna to help mama pick it up?” You asked, and he nodded again. “OK buddy, on a count of three. One, two, three,” you and Sammy tried with everything you had to pick up this pumpkin, but you failed miserably.

Your hands slipped on the smooth surface, losing your grip, and you fell right on your butt with Sammy landing right in your lap. The one year old giggling uncontrollably.

“You think this is funny, huh?” You playfully poked your son on his side, his laughter, causing you to laugh. “You think this is funny?”

And like the good husband he was, instead of helping you, Dean laughed along with the two of you and pulled out his phone, immediately starting to film the scene before him.

You and Sammy, still on the ground giggling, when you grabbed a handful of hay and leaves, sprinkling it all over his blonde curls. He tried to return the favor to you, but his arms were too short, and he just ended up tossing a bunch of dirt into your lap.

You then turned to see that Dean was still filming the two of you. You quickly grabbed Sammy in your arms, turning him to face Dean, pointing to the camera and waving.

“Go tell Daddy to come help us.” You told your toddler, before patting him on the bottom and sending him on his way.

You stood to your feet, wiping the dirt from your jeans, as you see Sammy holding Dean’s hand and walking toward you.

“You ok?” Dean leaned over and kissed your lips, and you nodded. “You missed one.” He plucked a leaf from your hair, handing it to you, and you playfully blew it in his face.

He chuckled before squatting with Sammy standing between him, laying a hand on the pumpkin. “Is this the one you want, buddy?” Dean asked, and Sammy nodded. “You sure? Because this is a pretty big pumpkin.” Sammy still nodded enthusiastically. “All right, go stand over by mama.” He then also tapped Sammy’s bottom, and the toddler wobbled his way over to you, grabbing your leg.

Dean then stood to his feet, and you watched as he weighed his options. The damn pumpkin probably weighed more than Dean did, but he was determined to get this for his son. If it was the last thing he ever did.

“Uh, Dean,” you began, looking around the pumpkin patch and immediately seeing something that you knew could help Dean with the pumpkin.

“I got this.” Dean told you before handing you your shared cup of hot chocolate, wallet, phone, and keys.

But you knew he would regret it if he saw what you saw. “Dean, maybe, you should,”

He quickly shoved a hand in your face, and you giggled. “Really, Y/N, I got this. Right Sammy?” He looked down and winked at your son who just giggled shoving himself further into your legs.

Dean then made a complete show of stretching his limbs and cracking his neck, and you tried so hard not to laugh. Then bending his bowed legs, grabbing the pumpkin from underneath, with a strained grunt, Dean barely lifted the pumpkin right into his arms. He wobbled unsteady for a second, before regaining his balance.

He then looked at you and Sammy, smiling confidently. “I told you I got this.”

The walk back to Baby was quite entertaining. Despite the fact that it was already nearing freezing temperatures for fall in Kansas, Dean had broken out into quite a sweat, as he struggled with Sammy’s pumpkin.

You again tried to offer your assistance, but he kept telling you, ‘ _I got this_ ’. So you let it go. But not without the occasional giggle.

When you unlocked Baby’s doors, you opened the backseat door so you could place a now yawning Sammy into his car seat. Then you watched as Dean struggled to slide the pumpkin in next to Sammy.

When you both shut the doors, you walked over to Dean, who was hunched over breathing heavily. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” He grumbled standing, his back letting out an audible crack, to see you laughing at him. “Don’t laugh at me.” That just made you laugh more.

“My poor baby.” You cooed, wrapping your arms around Dean’s neck and kissing his lips.

Dean went to returned the favor, but then he saw as one child sitting in a shiny, red, radio flyer wagon, clapping gleefully at their brand new pumpkin, while their parents pulled them along. Then there was a young couple with coffee cups, also pulling their pumpkins in a red wagon. Then an elderly woman, with at least three pumpkins, pulled them with ease in a red wagon.

“ _The hell_?“ He nearly shoved you aside to get a better look.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you, _Mr. I Got This_.” You laughed handing your husband the car keys. “They were giving them out.”

Dean eyed you grumpily, snatching the keys from you and then muttering “ _son of a bitch_ ” as the both of you hopped in the car.

* * *

 

You carried a handful of bags from the pumpkin patch, followed by Dean who was carrying a sleeping Sammy, as the two of you made your way downstairs into the bunker.

You found Sam in the war room, books scattered around him.

“You’re back.“ Your brother-in-law smiled, looking up from his research. “How was the pumpkin patch?”

You giggled turning to Dean over your shoulder, who looked irritated. “Oh, _do_ tell Dean,”

“Tell me what?” Sam asked interested.

“Nothing.” Dean grumbled, resituating Sammy, who was beginning to stir, in his arms.

“Let’s just say, your brother ain’t what he used to be.“ You joked, causing Sam to chuckle.

“Ain’t what I used to be?” Dean looked at you offended. “Oh, sweetheart, you and I both know that ain’t true.”

You blushed, and Sam immediately looked perturbed. “Anyway, I got some great stuff.” You set the bags on the table and sifted through them. “I got you some apples, Sam. I got a couple of pies,”

"Those are mine.” Dean cut you off.

You ignored him and kept going. “I got Eileen some peppermint tea. Where is she by the way?”

“Uh, sleeping.” Sam swiped a hand across his face. "She’s been really tired today.”

You nodded. "I understand. That first trimester is tough. And apparently even tougher if you’re carrying a Winchester.” You thought back to the time when you were pregnant with Sammy. It was a rough first couple of months. “I also got us their hot chocolate that’s so amazing.”

“Thanks.” Sam said rummaging through the plastic bags and pulling out a crisp apple, that you personally handpicked. "So where’s the pumpkin?” He asked, taking a huge bite.

You giggled softly. “Why don’t you ask your brother?” You pointed behind yourself, not even looking to know that Dean was annoyed. “Listen, I am gonna put Sammy to bed,” you finally did turned to grab Sammy from Dean, "and you two handle that pumpkin thing. Please and thanks.” Your son settling in your arms, as you took him to his room.

After tucking Sammy into bed, you made your way back into the war room to find Dean nursing a beer, while staring at the giant orange pumpkin on the war room table. You noticed that the bags were missing, which meant Sam must’ve put the stuff away.

You then casually curled yourself into Dean’s lap, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You had fun today, right?“ You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck.

He nodded, running his hand up and down your back. “I did. I love seeing that boy smile. I miss him and his mom.” He looked up at you green eyes twinkling, grabbing the back of your head and bringing your mouth to his.

The feeling of Dean’s soft, plump lips against yours was everything. Even after all these years, and everything you had been through together, he still made your heart race like no other.

You finally pulled away. “We miss you too.” You kissed him once more, playing with the collar of his black t-shirt. “So, I have an idea.”

“Yeah,” he pushed your hair back behind your shoulders, “what’s that?”

You then wrapped your arms tighter around his neck. “I mean, we may get a little dirty for this.”

“This is sounding better already.” Dean kissed you again. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Maybe.” You bit your lip, placing one last kiss on Dean’s lips before standing to your feet. “First one to the kitchen gets the pie.” You wiggled your brows, taking off.

But Dean was too quick on his feet, halting your movements when he grabbed you by the waist.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear, “I lugged a 150 figgin’ pound pumpkin twice today. If anybody’s getting pie, it’s me.” He playfully slapped your ass, tossing you to the side.

You were also too quick, as you hopped onto Dean’s back, and he carried you into the kitchen.


End file.
